


Hulk Kisses

by ShootingStar13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: I've never posted here, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13
Summary: After a tiring fight against some evil alien creatures, Thor and Hulk get some time together post-battle to check up on each other and exchange kisses.





	Hulk Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on yoshinoe.tumblr.com 's very cute fanart! http://yoshinoe.tumblr.com/post/168169502300/hulk-thor-is-such-a-god-tier-concept

It was after a very intense battle, when Tony, in his suit, flew over a little ways away from the others to reconvene with the Hulk. Tony noticed on his way over that Hulk was still busy smashing what was left of the ugly alien creatures they went up against earlier that day. He then landed on the ground with grace and walked a little closer to the Hulk, to see if he was doing all right after such a long fight.

“Where’s Blondie?” Hulk asked him and then kicked at the corpses of the evil alien things, as if checking to see if they were still alive, which in hindsight wasn’t a bad idea. Especially since bad ideas were what put them in this situation in the first place. Mad scientists really needed to stop building portals to other dimensions.

“Which one?” Tony asked his Big Mean and Green friend with a smirk, knowing exactly who he was talking about. But there were three—two (?)—other blonde people on the team and Tony liked joking around with the big guy. Clint was the mystery, given his hair was a really dark shade of blonde that almost looked brown. And then again, ever since Cap had his middle school emo phase, he’d been rocking the darker hair color too, until about recently when it reverted back to its original golden color.

“Tiny Hammer.” Hulk grunted and visibly pouted, crossing his large green arms over his large green chest. He was like if the Green Giant decided to hit the gym and get ripped, except when he was pouting he looked like the Disgust from the Disney movie Inside Out when she was introduced to broccoli.

Hulk was oddly adorable to say the least, and was now sitting on the ground, knees bent, elbow resting on one knee, and hand resting on the ground, picking at the cracked cement beneath him. Tony stepped closer to Hulk but gave the guy enough space to not feel threatened, even if the two of them were friends, Hulk was still as skittish as a wild rabbit.

“That’s not what Brucie told me the other day.” Tony sing-songed causing Hulk to quickly turn and glare at him. Tony knew how his friend really felt about Thor’s “hammer” and loved joking about it whenever he could. Hulk just grunted in annoyance at Tony’s bad joke, but a very prominent dark green blush flushed across his cheeks, causing Tony to start laughing. Seeing Bruce or the Hulk get flustered was always a win.

Hulk was not amused by Tony’s jokes and the billionaire caught wind of this and quickly composed himself. He wasn’t going to not tell his friend whether his ‘cuddle-muffin’ was okay or not. He’d rather not face the wrath of Concerned-Boyfriend Hulk and then later Even-More-Concerned-Boyfriend Bruce.

“Thor’s all good, Green Bean.” Tony assured, patting Hulk on the shoulder. “He was with Clint and Vision fighting the baddies the last time I saw him.” Tony told him and watched as Hulk stood back up. He huffed at Tony, as if thanking him for the report on Thor and then started bounding over towards where the others were regrouping.

It seemed like this incident wasn’t as bad as it could have been, and the Avengers thanked every deity out there for that. Of the Avengers scattered around the area waiting for the cue to go home; Steve and Sam were each sharing a large water bottle together and sitting amongst the debris, talking about their date plans for tomorrow night and whether or not they should make it a double date and include Tony and Bucky.

Natasha was seated beside Clint, the two of them just taking a load off after such an intense fight, Natasha was telling Clint to call up his wife to tell her he was okay, and Clint told Nat to do the same thing with her girlfriend. Vision and Wanda were both hand-in-hand and were about ready to take off on their own since Damage Control was on their way.

Tony left Hulk to his own devices and to reunite with Thor and headed towards Bucky, to make sure he was okay. From the corner of Tony’s eye, the one-eyed God happily extended his arms to embrace the Hulk with an eager bear-hug.

“Blondie, you hurt?” Hulk asked Thor in a concerned tone as he removed himself from Thor’s loving and warm embrace. The Hulk wasn’t usually one for physical contact nor did he approach most individuals with ease but with Thor he was different. He let Thor hug him, touch him, and speak with him on a level not many others did, well except for Tony.

“All is good my love.” Thor stated with a bright smile. Hulk frowned at this though and jabbed his green finger against the dark red spots on Thor’s armor. His attempts at pointing out the red stains were meant to be gentle, however, they were much harsher than intended. Thor groaned as Hulk’s finger jabbed at his sides but quickly tried to hide his reaction to not alarm the green giant.

“There’s blood.” Hulk commented, and Thor huffed in amusement.

“It’s not mine.” Thor assured, but the look on Hulk’s face said otherwise. “Alright, alright, it’s not all mine, how’s that?” Thor asked, and Hulk grunted. “Are you hurt, my darling?” Thor then asked him, and Hulk let out a muffled chuckle.

“Hulk never gets hurt.” He stated, and Thor laughed at this and threw his arms around Hulk, giving him another hug.

“Of course, how foolish of me to forget.” Thor hummed. Hulk just huffed in amusement and gave Thor a one-armed hug back. The two of them pulled away and ignoring the others’ eyes as they slowly started to look at them, they continued their intimate post-battle moment.

Hulk’s large hand gently patted down the sweaty and bloodied strands of blonde hair sticking up from Thor’s head and then trailed down his cheek, cupping the God’s face in the palm of his hand. Thor leaned closer into Hulk’s affectionate hand and smiled, his own hand rising and then resting on Hulk’s forearm, gently grasping it. Hulk’s hand slowly rested on the back of Thor’s neck and Thor’s hand gently squeezed Hulk’s forearm as a sign of affection.

Thor then placed a kiss on the inside of Hulk’s wrist. Hulk smiled at this and bent down to place a gentle kiss on top of Thor’s forehead. Thor laughed, despite himself, and stretched on the balls of his feet to lift himself up and place a kiss onto Hulk’s cheek. Hulk blushed and rubbed the area of his cheek with his other hand, giving Thor a dopey smile.

Their audience behind them were all snickering and cheering happily at their public displays of affection and Thor’s face quickly dusted with pink and Hulk just chuckled with them, though he too was blushing. Hulk then patted Thor on head once more and gave the God a smile before he started to shrink. The giant green man once in front of Thor, was now back in his shorter lesser-green state. It was amusing to Thor how the Hulk was the tallest on the team and, yet Bruce was the shortest of the team.

Thor caught Bruce as he stumbled back into consciousness and lifted the short, fluffy haired man into his arms, cradling him with tenderness.

“Did we win?” Bruce asked in a tiny, quiet voice as he nuzzled against Thor’s chest.

“We did.” Thor told him. “Your greener counterpart helped immensely.” Thor assured. Bruce lifted his hand up slowly and began brushing back Thor’s growing blonde hair from his eyes. Thor’s electric blue eyes stared down into Bruce’s golden-brown ones for a moment, taking in the sight of Bruce looking sleepily at him and then his tried expression turning into concern as his mind settled.

“Is this your blood?” Bruce asked, finger tips lingering on the red ends in Thor’s hair.

“Only some.” Thor responded and began walking himself and Bruce back over to their friends. Bruce was mumbling quietly under his breath and Thor could only catch some of it, Bruce asked if anyone, a civilian, got hurt because of him and Thor stated that he helped more than he had hurt. Bruce wasn’t too pleased with this, but Thor would later explain that some people just got in the way, either they didn’t evacuate soon enough, or they were in an unfortunate circumstance of chance and ended up getting caught in the cross-fire. It was never Bruce nor Hulk’s fault if civilians were in the middle of the chaos of battle.

“How’s Banner?” Steve asked once Thor and Bruce made it back to their group of friends.

“Doing well, but he’s tired of course.” Thor replied and shifted Bruce in his arms slightly. “He’ll be much better after some rest.” Thor told the team. They all nodded at this, knowing all the steps needed to take to care for Bruce post-Hulk-out.  

“And I want food, lots of it.” Bruce added sleepily, causing the whole team to erupt into level volume laughter. Bruce only hummed in amusement and closed his eyes, happy to fall asleep in Thor’s arms and Thor happy to have his love safe and sound and resting peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3! I hope you enjoyed it! Bruce and Thor deserve much more love as a ship!


End file.
